Every Me And Every You
by JustAnotherNancyBoy
Summary: She knew what she was doing. Tom Riddle did too. So did Harry Potter. And maybe even Draco Malfoy. But she won. Right? Contains: Abuse, Language, Graphic Sex, Violence, Drama, Betrayal, Cheating, Lies...And maybe even some love. Updated June20th
1. Theme Song

**_Prologue:_**

**Every Me and Every You: By Placebo:**

_Sucker love is heaven sent  
You pucker up, our passion's spent  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent  
My body's broken, yours is bent_

_Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you_

_Sucker love, a box I choose  
No other box I choose to use  
Another love I would abuse  
No circumstances could excuse_

_In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me_

_Sucker love is known to swing  
Prone to cling and waste these things  
Pucker up for heavens sake  
There's never been so much at stake_

_I serve my head up on a plate  
It's only comfort, calling late  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me_

_Every me and every you,  
Every me, me_

_Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
Sucker love I always find  
Someone to bruise and leave behind_

_All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue_

_ Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me_

_Every me and every you  
Every me, me  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me_

_Every me and every you  
Every me, me_

_Every me and every you  
Every me, me_

_Every me and every you… _


	2. Silver Meets Hazel

**_Every Me And Every You:_**

**Chapter One: Silver Meets Hazel**

She saw the blonde boy stroll into the room. He looked confident, yet highly uncomfortable at the same time. Two heavy-set boys were close behind him. Slowly, she stopped paying attention to what her friends were saying; just looking at him.

"Ana, are you okay?" Her best friend Ashley asked.

"Am I ever okay?" A sly smile crept upon her lips; her eyes twinkled as they always do when she smiles.

"Whom are you staring at?" Ashley inquired, finally looking in the direction the other girls' eyes were staring.

"Excuse me a moment." She got up from the table and slowly sauntered over to where the blonde boy was sitting. She'd noticed him watching her; still watching her, even as she was walking towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably as soon as she approached him. He sounded British. Or Australian. She could never tell the difference.

"What can I say? Your charm lured me over here." She sat down next to him, their shoulders almost touching. She'd never been afraid of boys, or confronting them. Boys were easier to deal with than girls to her.

"So you have good taste. Mind if I ask your name?" He turned his head towards her. His silver-blue eyes started deeply into her hazel ones, as if pondering her existence.

"I'm Ana. And you are?"

One of his little…well, big…friends was about to answer for him, but with one quick movement of the boy's hand, he became quiet.

"Drake. My name's Drake."

"Well, Drake," She doubted that was his real name, "Where are you from?"

"What do you mean, where am I from?"

"You sound British."

"Maybe that's because I am."

"That's nice." She sighed. "I'm bored."

"Why is that my problem?"

"Did I say it was?"

"No, but…"

"Good. Shut your mouth. Well, see you guys around." She leaned down close to "Drake" 'sear, and put in, very seductively may I add, "Especially you."

_Ella prende las turbinas  
No discrimina  
No se pierde ni un party de marquesina  
Se asicala hasta pa' la esquina  
Luce tan bien que hasta la sombra le combina  
Asesina, me domina  
Janguea en carros, motoras y limosinas  
Llena su tanque de adrenalina  
Cuando escucha reggaeton en las bocinas_

_A ella le gusta la gasolina  
(Dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina  
(Dame mas gasolina!)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina  
(Dame mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina  
(Dame mas gasolina!)_

Sounds of Daddy Yankee's "Gasolina" were heard coming from her room.

"Ana, darling, turn that down please." Her mother asked, coming into the room.

"Fine, it's almost over anyway." Ana replied, turning off her stereo system.

"I have someone to introduce to you." Her mother smiled her "You're not going to like this, but I sure am,"she smiled.

"Is he hot?"

"Ana, don't be rude…but yes, he is hot."

"Mom, let me just tell you now: If you have anything planned between him and I, I will track you down and murder you. I know where you live. Down the hall."

"Why would I have something planned, my sweet child?" Her mother fluttered those long eyelashes of hers, and tried to act innocent.

"What school does he go to? What's his age, grade level, and boxer size."

"He goes to a school called Hogwarts. You've never heard of it, trust me. He's 16, in his sixth year, and he's a size…wait a minute…what? His boxer size?"

"Never mind. It's old now."

"You just asked me five seconds ago."

"Yes, and now it's old. What is so fucking hard to understand?"

"Do you want to know what his name is?"

"Not really."

Her mother ignored her, and continued on. " His name is Harry Potter."


	3. Green As Jealousy

_**Inside Out**_: **By Yellowcard:**

_Here._

_A little sympathy_

_For you to waste on me_

_I know you're faking it_

_But that's okay_

_And I_

_Don't want to drag it out_

_Don't want to bring you down_

_I never wanted it to end this way_

_Even if I wanted to_

_I don't think that I'd get to you_

_There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again_

_Here._

_A little jealousy_

_I hope you think of me_

_Hope you wonder where I sleep at night_

_Cause I_

_Feel like I'm inside out_

_You got me upside down_

_Maybe I was holding on too tight_

_Even if I wanted to_

_I don't think that I'd get to you_

_There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again_

_So don't just say goodbye to me_

_Just turn your back away and leave_

_And if you're lucky I will be your last regret_

_Your only friend_

_The two of us_

_We dream like one_

_The two of us_

_The two of us_

_The two of us_

_Take breath like one_

_The two of us_

_The two of us_

_I guess that this is over now_

_I guess it's called the falling out_

_But everyday I'm learning how to make it through_

_This life I'm in_

_Even if I wanted to_

_I don't think that I'd get to you_

_There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again_

_So don't just say goodbye to me_

_Just turn your back away and leave_

_And if you're lucky I will be your last regret_

_Your only friend..._

_**Every You And Every Me:**_

**Chapter Two: _Green As Jealousy_**

The girl fidgeted with her dress. How she wanted to just rip it off of her body and throw it into a burning flame. But no, her mother insisted on her wearing some dress. Well, the dress wasn't _that_ bad, actually. It was long in the back, ruffles along the sides; with one long sleeve that tied at the back of her neck, and designs made with thin silver sparkles on the sides. To complete the ensemble, she wore black open-toe high heels, a large silver necklace that ended at the middle of her dress, and then tied around her waist, and large chandelier-like silver earrings. Even though she was only 17, she looked as if she was in her early twenties. But then again, she'd looked older than her true age her entire life. This wasn't_ so _new.

Two men and one woman strolled into the restaurant her mother and her were waiting at. One man had orange-brown hair, while the other man had white hair, and a long beard. The only woman had fiery red hair, with a touch of gray streaks here and there.

"Hello, Dashina." The red headed woman called out to the girl's mother.

"Hello, Molly. Hello to you too Arthur and Dumbledore."

"Hello." The old man turned to gaze at Ana, a smile on his lips.

She didn't return it.

All three strangers sat down around Ana and her mother, giving Ana the impression of suffocation.

"So, this must be the beautiful Ana we've been hearing so much about. Well, your mother certainly has a right to boast."

"And she exercises that right so well." Ana dryly replied back. She didn't feel like dealing with these people. Too much trouble; not enough interest.

"Uh, so yes, I suppose you want to meet Harry then." The red haired man started staring behind him expectantly.

"I couldn't care less." Ana said, knowing the reprimanding look her mother was making towards her. She didn't need to see it; she knew it by heart.

"Harry, darling, come in here." The red haired woman called. _What was her name again?_ Ana thought. _Melissa? Mary? Marge? Mercy? Oh well. If I can't remember her name, then she isn't important enough. _

A young man walked into the room just as she finished thinking this exact thought. He wore a black jacket and black pants, with a white shirt underneath, the collar not buttoned. He had messy black hair, and enchanting green eyes. Those green eyes. So green. Like the green of an emerald. Like the green of greed. Like the green of jealousy.

He sat down next to Ana, not talking or making eye contact with anyone there at the table. The second he was properly in his seat, he turned to look at her, and Ana heard and saw him gasp. Yes, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Literally.

"H-Hello. M-My name is…My name is…My name is…What's my name?" He blushed deeply at this.

"I think it's Harry. But then again, I don't care." She replied curtly. She didn't like this boy. She got a sort of vibe from him. A…good…vibe. _I'm not really used to these guys._ She thought. _Oh well, we'll have wild, passionate sex, and the next day I'll forget all about him._

"Isn't your name Olivia?" He asked. Ana got angry with him. How dare he not remember her name; like she was some common girl-next-door type. She worked hard to become the bitch she was. Respect was one of the most important words in her dictionary. And all ready, this guy had not paid attention to that.

"Her real name is Oltiana, but everyone calls her Ana for short." Ana's mother volunteered from the other side of her.

"That's a beautiful name. It fits a beautiful person." He smiled at her, trying to get her to smile back.

"Look, do you want hot sex or something? 'Cause that's coming right after dinner. I think. I don't know anymore." She stopped talking as soon as she saw the boy come into the restaurant.

The boy with the blonde hair.

And the Silver eyes.

"Hey, Blondie, I told you I'd see you around." She called out to him. He turned around, obviously surprised as to why someone would notice him here.

"Oh. Hello. It's you." He looked at her, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Yes, it's me. Remember, the crazy chick from the pizza place?"

"Yes, I remember you quite well." He finally got a look at the people around her. Some pretty old lady he guessed was her mom…Wait, a Weasley? And another one next to him? And Dumbledore? And…Oh sweet Jesus, not him. Please not him.

Harry Potter.

"Hello Malfoy, nice to see _you_ here." Harry's eyes were cold as ice as he stared at Drake. Drake stared back with the same intensity in his own silver-blue eyes. Ana noticed this and decided to use this bit of information in the future. She could play with this. Slowly, she smiled. She had a plan.

"Drake, would you like to sit with us?" She asked, seeing the shocked faces of the people around her.

"Why yes, yes, I would." He got a chair from another table, and put it between Ana and her mother, so now he was on one side of Ana, with Potter on the other.

"So, boys, I take it you know each other. This should be an interesting dinner." And for the second time that night, the girl smiled her evil smile. Yes, I said 'evil smile'. Even _she_ didn't know how much those two words would mean soon to come.


	4. Change Your Mind

_**To The End:**_ _**By: My Chemical Romance**_

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume_

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom_

_Let's go down!_

_This elevator only goes up to ten  
He's not around  
He's always looking at men_

_Down by the pool  
He doesn't have many friends_

_As they are  
Face down and bloated_

_Snap a shot with the lens._

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
And say goodbye to the life you make  
And say goodbye to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends_

_She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz_

_She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens_

_If you ever_

_Say never too late_

_I'll forget all the diamonds you ate_

_Lost ina coma and covered in cake  
Increase the medication  
Share the vows at the wake_

_(Kiss the bride)_

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
And say goodbye to the life you make  
And say goodbye to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_And say goodbye to the last parade  
And walk away from the choice you made  
And say goodbye to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
And say goodbye to the life you make  
And say goodbye to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_So say goodbye to the last parade  
And walk away from the choice you made  
And say goodnight to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made_

_To The End._

_**Every Me And Every You: **__**Chapter 3: Change Your Mind**_

"So, I take it that you know Potter?" Drake inquired, his blonde bangs falling deliciously in front of his eyes; teasing her.

"Yes, she happens to. Now, why the bloody hell would she know _you_, Malfoy?" Harold looked mad for some unknown reason.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two had a past." Her eyes swept over them, towards the door. Soft brown curls blocked her crystal clear view.

"Unfortunately, we do."

"Very unfortunately." Blondie added needlessly.

"Well, this is interesting, isn't it?" She was getting bored with the situation. "So, do you guys like Good Charlotte?"

"Good Cheryl?" Harlem asked. He seriously seemed clueless.

"They're a band. Actually, they're pretty popular. I'm surprised you don't know who they are. So, anyway, what are some of your favorite bands?" Ana looked at Drake and Harry when she said this.

"Ugh, let's go." Drake grabbed her by the hand and led her away from the table. They had just rounded the corner when he pushed her up against the wall and started sloppily kissing her neck.

"Do you make out with all of the girls you meet?" She asked, gasping as he moved lower down her body. 'Humph' was all that was heard.

"Drake, stop now. People are watching." In fact, people were watching.

People named Harry Potter.

_Free_

_Is all that she could bleed  
That's why'll she'll never stay  
_

_White_

_Bare naked in the night  
Just lookin' for some play_

Harry walked home alone that afternoon. Seeing that gorgeous goddess making out with his worst enemy was _not_ on his to-do-list.

_Just_

_Another girl_

_That wants to rule the world  
Any time or place  
_

_And when_

_She gets into your head  
__You know she's there to stay_

As he was sulking in his own self-pity, an idea popped into his head. _He'd go see her, and win her love!_

But could he do it? For once, the famous Harry Potter had his doubts about himself. That's what this…this…this girl…did to him.

_You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
_

_She's got your  
Your pistol  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind _

_Slow_

_She's burnin' in your soul  
__With whispers in your ear  
_

_It's okay_

_I'll give it anyway  
Just get me out of here _

"Oh, my god, you whore." The boy could barely keep from screaming. His blonde hair was wet with perspire; his eyes were misty; his body was shaking; and he was loving it all.

She grinded her hips into his one last time, and with a moan, collapsed on top of him. As the boy tried to regain his breathing pattern, the girl got up and left the bed.

"What are you doing?" He could barely talk. Everything had just been so intense about twenty seconds ago; and now, here she was, standing, as if nothing had just occurred.

"I'm bored."

_You'll plead_

_You'll get down on your knees  
For just another taste  
_

_And when_

_You think she's gonna_

_Let you in  
_

_That's when she fades away_

"Are you serious? You're going to leave after that?"

"Yeah, why should I stay?"

"Because you're tired?"

"But I'm not."

"Well, that's not normal."

"Sweetie, I wish you'd understand: _I'm_ not normal.

And with that, she left.

_You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
_

_She's got your  
Your pistol  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind _

The street was deserted, except for a few cars speeding by here and there. It was now dark. She suspected her mother had left after the girl had not returned from her "trip".

Her sandals made a steady beat of tap-tap-tap on the pavement. She saw a silhouette in the distance. Approaching the dark stranger, she called out, "Hey, what's your problem?"

"What's yours?" The shadow asked back.

"What the hell do you want?" She was getting very impatient. And that wasn't a good thing.

"You."

That's when she felt the arms grabbing her from behind. That's when she felt herself falling. That's when she felt the pain.

_You want it  
She's got it  
Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind  
_

_She's got your  
Your pistol  
_

_Molly's Chambers gonna change your mind _


	5. Remember Me

_Disclaimer: Okay, I haven't had a disclaimer since this story started, so here it is: This fictional story is just that, fictional. The characters you recognize do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. The track list for the chapter so far are:_

_Prologue: Every Me And Every You By Placebo_

_Chapter One: No Main Song; Sidekick Song: Gasolina By Daddy Yankee_

_Chapter Two: Main Song: Inside Out By Yellowcard; No Sidekick Song_

_Chapter Three: Main Song: To The End By My Chemical Romance; Sidekick Song: Molly's Chambers By Kings Of Leon_

_Chapter Four: Main Song: Mr.Brightside By The Killers; Sidekick Song: Your Own Disaster By Taking Back Sunday _

_Mr. Brightside: By: The Killers:_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea  
Twirling through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And everything's just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea  
Twirling through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

_**Every Me And Every You: Chapter Four: Remember Me:**_

She woke up in a dimly lit room. All she could infer about her destination was that it was somewhere dark.

Very Dark.

At first she tried to move her head, but the searing pain ravaging her temple put a stop to that. All she could do without the result of harm was to look around with her eyeballs.

But, as I said, it was very dark.

The girl heard footsteps outside of the room. Was it a room? She didn't care. A prison is a prison.

"How are you feeling?" The cold, metallic voice shocked her thoroughly. _Strange, _she thought, _I didn't hear any door open_.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Her own voice sounded small and strangled to her ears.

"Which is?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"In a location."

"Wow, how very descriptive." The sarcasm practically leaked from her words.

The figure moved closer to her. Soon, she felt as if there was a shadow looming over her…but in a peaceful sense.

"Who are you?" She asked. The figure crouched down on the floor in front of her. It's reply was a short and simple one.

"You know."

"If I knew, would I be asking?"

_Just think of this and me  
As just a few of many things_

_To lie around_

_To clutter up your shelves_

_And I wish you weren't worth the wait  
Cause there's something I'd like to say to you…_

"Hi. You met me before. My name is Harry. Is Ana home?" He had glanced at the piece of paper the girl's mother had given him containing their home address on his way to "Proclaim His Undying Love".

"I thought she went somewhere with you." The woman's voice had a slightly panicked ring to it.

"No, she didn't. But don't worry…She's probably somewhere around here." He gave her a smile and started walking away when the woman grabbed his arm.

"I like you. And I think my daughter likes you too. You'd be really good for her. She needs someone to be there for her; someone to understand; someone to love her…I know it seems hard and pointless, but she's worth it."

_And I don't think_

_That you know what you've been missing  
Cause I don't think_

_That you know what you've been missing _

"So, are you going to tell me why I'm here…or what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." After that last word, the man grabbed her, causing a jolt of pain in her body. His breath felt chilly against her sweat-stained neck.

"Remember me…"

All of a sudden, a shock went through her body, and everything became dim.

_And I dare you to forget  
The marks you left across my neck_

_From those nights_

_When we were both found at our best_

_Now I could make this obvious and you  
You could deny me all in one breath_

_You could shrug me off your shoulders…_

"Tom, stop. Why are you doing this?"

The girl could see herself pushed up against a wall by a dark haired boy of about sixteen or seventeen years of age. She was watching herself, only wearing different clothes, in a strange room. Suddenly, the boy spoke, and his eyes glittered with malice.

"Why am I doing this? Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"I thought you loved me…Why would you…Stop!" Ana saw the girl struggle some more. But the boy smacked the girl, and she crumpled to the floor.

"You stupid bitch. Why would you ever try to leave me?" He kicked her hard in the side.

"I hate you." Although it was barely audible, the boy froze up at her voice.

"Aw, now why would you say a thing like that?"

_And I don't think_

_That you know what you've been missing_

_Cause I don't think_

_That you know what you've been missing_

_And I don't think that you know_

_I said I don't think you know_

_I said I don't think_

_That you know what you've been missing_

Another jolt went through her body and she was back in the strange man's arms.

"What was that?"

"Your past."

_Just forget me_

_It's that simple_


	6. Because I Could

**_Automatic Girl: By: Lola Ray_**

_Shrink-wrap your kiss in plastic love  
Make my mind up when you return_

_I don't know what has happened to me these days  
But it feels like love in the strangest ways_

_How much have you learned_

_Uh-Oh_

_How much have you learned_

_U-Oh_

_Don't fear cause when you return I'll be here  
Waiting by your side_

_It doesn't matter dear_

_This is end of the world so it seems_

_I've got automatic love for automatic girl_

_This is the world of the end that I see_

_I've got automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls_

_Everything keeps the right melody  
I've got a couple of killing machines_

_Automatic Girl_

_Automatic Girl_

_Lick my lips just to hear the sound  
Trash my room when you're not around_

_I don't know what has happened to me these days  
But it feels like love in the strangest ways_

_How much have we learned_

_Uh-Oh_

_How much have we learned_

_Uh-Oh_

_Don't fear cause when you return I'll be here  
Waiting by your side_

_It doesn't matter dear_

_This is end of the world so it seems_

_I've got automatic love for automatic girl_

_This is the world of the end that I see_

_I've got automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls_

_Everything keeps the right melody  
I've got a couple of killing machines_

_I have..._

_Automatic Girls_

_Automatic Girls_

_Automatic girls_

_Automatic!_

_This is the end_

_This is the end_

_This is the end of the world so it seems_

_I've got automatic love for automatic girl_

_This is the world of the end that I see_

_I've got automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls_

_Everything keeps the right melody  
We've got a couple of killing machines_

_Automatic guns for automatic boys  
Automatic toys for automatic girls_

_Everything keeps the right melody  
Gotta' a couple of killing machines_

_Couple of killing machines_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

**_Every Me And Every You: Chapter Five: Because I Could_**

_Don't look at me and say my name  
And try to tell me it's all the same_

"What the hell do you mean by "your past". That wasn't my past. That was me, but it wasn't me…I never knew that boy. Although I wish I did. Did you see that body? Killer. So hot."

"Okay…Awkward moment...But that _was_ you. It's very hard to explain. So I won't."

"Fine."

"Okay, I _will _tell you. You and I-"

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Wow, what happened?"

"As I was saying, you and I used to be together. You kind of arrived from the future to my time, and long story short, we fell in love. But you, being an evil, conniving little whore," With this, he gave her a glare showing his disapproval. "You cheated on me with some innocent little bloke you found. So after confronting you, you left me. How could you ever even think of leaving me? After everything…so I forced you to stay with me. But you did anything you could to hurt me. I finally gave up on trying to keep you with me. So I cleared your memory, and sent you back to your time. But I've been watching you ever since, just to see you. I need to see you."

"Stalker."

"So? I need to watch you. If I don't, then…you'll be with other men."

"I have been with other men."

"But you've never loved them."

"I never loved you either, obviously." In an instant, he was by her side. His fingers grabbed at her hands, pinning them above her head. _If I wasn't in pain right now, I'd kill you,_ she thought.

"You did love me. But you were scared. That was the one thing you were scared of: Love. But I was willing to give up anything to be with you. Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I could."

_You take this song and make it all wrong  
And then expect us to get along_

Harry had been looking for her all over. He went back to the restaurant, searched the land around it, and was now on his way back to her house.

_Where the hell is she? Could Draco have taken her somewhere?_

Speaking of the devil. The raven-haired boy could see the flash of white-blond color in the distance. What was he doing at her house?

As he walked up the steps to her house, he heard some of the last few words the blonde boy said.

"…Is she here?"

So she wasn't with him? Then where was she?

As the girl's mother caught sight of Harry, she ran towards him. The tears streaming down her face represented his fear.

She wasn't here.

_Now I know something you don't know…_

_You don't know..._

"So what do you want?"

"You."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I found a way to return to my 17 year old body. But there's one thing missing."

"Let me guess: Me."

"You always were a smart one."

_Well I knew it all along  
That a song_

_Just ain't a song_

_Anymore_

"What if I don't want to be with you?"

"What if I don't care?"

"You know what? This is crazy. You're crazy. This place is crazy. This situation is crazy. And I'm crazy for staying here longer than I have to. So, would you please let me go?"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Obviously not."

_I guess I know where I belong  
Go tell everybody_

_That everyone is wrong_

"Now, if you promise to be a good girl, I'll let you go free a little bit. You may wander around the castle if you wish. But tonight, after the…procedure…you will come to my chambers. And we'll…catch up."

"Heh. You're funny."

_Now you want us to sing for you  
Don't you know..._

_That's not what we do_

It had been a couple of hours, and night was soon approaching. She was afraid of what was to come. The boy in the vision was good looking, but…Okay, to tell the truth: She was excited. That boy was incredibly good looking. It's just his personality that bothered her. But it's not like he'd be talking during sex. So she was cool with it.

A hooded figure was by her in seconds. It should have surprised her.

But it didn't.

_Since when am I_

_Your new best friend  
_

_You want to buy me a drink  
I'd rather have it in ink_

"Master wishes to see you now."

She got up to go and "see master", although she doubted there was going to be much seeing. More thrusting.

They came to a dark room with golden writing at the head of the door. She couldn't make out the words, but she didn't need to. The door opened and she was pushed inside.

_We'll make it up and pretend you're right  
So you'll come to the show tonight_

"Did you miss me?"

"Don't I always?" She felt a shadow moving closer towards her sweat stained body.

"Do I make you nervous, love?" His body was practically on top of hers and she could feel his heart pounding loudly. Or was that her heart? She was broken out of her thoughts when his hand slipped the strap of her dress off of the back of her neck. He let her dress fall to her stomach before figuring out how to take off her elaborate necklace and earrings. Soon, the rest of her dress and her shoes followed. As the boy brought her towards him, all she could feel was warm skin. So he was already naked?

Wow.

His lips met her neck, signaling the start of the events that were to occur that night.

_If I don't laugh and make you look good  
And talk about your morning wood_

_You write off my sweat and tears  
'Cause you're busy with your beers_

_'Cause you try to just ruin me  
That part got through to me_

_Go tell everybody that everyone is wrong_

Authors Note: I would like at least two reviews for this chapter. I believe it is my longest one yet. _Today's Chapter: Main Song: Automatic Girl By Lola Ray; Sidekick Song: Everyone Is Wrong By The Donnas._

**Thank you.**


	7. I Am An Instigator

**Sooner Or Later: By: Breaking Benjamin:**

_I want a normal life  
Just like a new born child  
_

_I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
_

_You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
_

_I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated _

Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
You're scream is crawling through my veins

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your (my) (our) life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your (my) (our) life away

You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while

_You see them _

_Try to play me  
_

_Just like you see on TV  
_

_I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
_

_Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it _

Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
You're scream is crawling through my veins

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your (my) (our) life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your (my) (our) life away

_**Every Me And Every You: Chapter Six: I Am An Instigator  
**_

I

She had woken up in a large, comfortable bed with black satin sheets and pillows. There was a long, silky smooth sheet around her naked body.

At first she didn't realize where she was and what had happened to her. The movement of the substance next to her cast her out of her thoughts.

"How are you?" He asked, his voice raspy and slurred.

"How do you think I am?" His arm stretched towards her, trying to capture her own.

"You know you'll never be able to leave, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware." The impatience in her voice rang clearly.

"So then enjoy your stay…" His arm finally reached her shoulders and he brought her towards him.

It had been about half an hour since he went back to sleep and the girl was just lying in the bed, her head on his chest. She had been thinking this entire time; thinking about him. He honestly wasn't as awful as he first seemed. In fact, he was quite charming and handsome. Yes, she concluded, she would enjoy being his evil queen.

Almost as much as she would enjoy destroying him.

II

All night they had looked everywhere for her, while her mother had filed out a "police report". What the hell was that anyway?

Harry hadn't had any luck in finding her, so he desperately asked Malfoy to help him. They were walking around looking for clues at that moment in time.

"So…Quite a girl, am I right?" Malfoy had been trying to make conversation all night. It seemed to Harry that he was trying to reveal some sort of information to him.

"And amazing in bed, I must add." Potter froze. What did he just say?

"What did you just say?"

"And amazing in bed, I must add." Malfoy repeated slowly, thoroughly enjoying Potter's reaction.

"You slept with her?"

"Oh, yes. In a way, I was kind of drawn to her. It was…unbelievable."

"So, she's not a virgin?"

"Not at all. Why, Potter, did you expect her to be? Wait a minute, are you?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm proud of it. I'd rather wait until I was completely in love with someone to 'do it', not just with random people."

"Wow, you're even more innocent than I thought. Honestly, I'm starting to find you a little creepy, Potter."

"Same here, Malfoy."

"Potter, I have to go."

"What? Why? Where? Who? When? Did I recite them all?"

"You missed 'how', but I need to go. I'm getting a…message. I need to leave now."

"Let me guess: Dark Mark?"

"Oh, shut up."

" Hey, maybe you could ask around if anyone knows anything while you're there?"

"And why would they?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

"You're a strange one Potter."

III

The blonde one had arrived at the usual "meeting spot". When he first became a Death eater, he was told the "meeting spot" was one that was secure and perfectly safe.

The back of a Dunkin Donuts shop didn't seem too safe to Draco. What was wrong with evil geniuses these days?

So, anyway, back to this pointless story: When he arrived, there were already about two or three there. He had been wandering around waiting for some kind of symbol to indicate the beginning of the meeting. As he was walking in circles (literally, he found this relaxing), he overheard some of the conversation two fellow Death eaters were having.

"Can you believe Him?"

"I know. I understand why He went back to His old body, because, let's face it: He wasn't the most gorgeous person alive. But, He did it all for that girl. I don't know much about them, but I heard they have a history. A history where she screwed Him over."

"So now He wants revenge on her?"

"Yeah, but Maximus, who's one of His personal men, says that He told him that He would never hurt her directly, but she would pay."

"Damn, and He had the audacity to tell me to break up with a girl because she was sleeping with my brother."

"Why wouldn't you break up with a girl who was sleeping with your brother?"

"She was hot."

That's all Draco needed to hear. That's all anyone needed to hear: What kind of moron couldn't figure out that "the girl" was "the girl", and "the girl" was taken captive by "Him"?

Oh, stop pretending that you're not confused.

IV

"So what do I do?" She was still in the bed lazily watching him dress.

"Whatever you want to do."

"But I don't know what that is. Can I follow you around?" He turned to her, his ice green eyes staring into her hazel ones.

"You want to follow me around?"

"Well, why not? I mean, you're supposed to be some evil-king-guy-thingy, so obviously, you must have an interesting day."

"I suppose I do." He had finished dressing himself and started strolling towards her. When he finally reached the side of the bed, he leaned over, grabbed her roughly to his chest, and whispered menacingly into her ear, "Don't worry, love, you will be punished."

V

Draco had immediately apparated back to the destination where he left Harry- I mean 'Potter'.

He wasn't there.

_Why do I even try?_ He thought. What he didn't realize was that he said it out loud.

"I don't know. Why do you?" Potter had come out of the shadows, his face remotely covered in darkness. Something looked different about him, but Draco didn't have the time nor care to inspect further.

"I know where she is. Vold-The Dark Lord has her. Apparently, they have a past together."

"So then let's go find her."

"Potter, you can't play Hero all of the time. We need a plan. Do you know how guarded his place is?"

"He has a place?"

"Yeah, and it's heavily guarded. Do you have any idea of how we can get in?"

"No, and I don't care…Wait, I do have an idea. I have an Invisibility Cloak, we could sneak in, and then grab her and run."

"That's all? That's what you came up with? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"I am, and that's the plan. Deal with it."

VI

He had left an hour or so ago. She had been laying in bed that entire time thinking about what he had said earlier. Finally, when she felt a soft thumping in her head, she got up.

Her long, silky legs traveled the difference to the closet across from the bed. She peered in, searching for something suitable. All that there was in the closet was a few dresses, a skirt, two tops, and a pair of sandals. She picked the white top, the black mini skirt that hung to her perfectly, and the black sandals.

There was an adjacent bathroom that she went into. She came out an hour and a half later, showered, dressed, and fresh. If only she had somewhere to go.

VII

They had apparated to The Dark Lord's "place" as Draco had cleverly put it. The plan was still in place; all they had to do was go through with it.

"Do you see anyone here?"

"No."

"Fine, then move." And just like that, throwing caution to the wind, Potter ran to the entrance of the building. No one could see him, but the barrier around the mansion-like-building could feel and sense him. And automatically, an alarm rang out clear that and intruder had tried to enter.

"Damn you, Potter." That was the beginning of the curses said that day.

VIII

She had been walking down some hallway when two men ran past her quickly. Curiosity got the hold of her and she ran after them. The path they were treading led her right outside, past the gates of the mansion. The sight she saw there made her almost gasp.

Almost.

Blondie and Four Eyes were going head to head with at least twenty other men.

Twenty to one.

The odds did not look that good.

But somehow, in a matter of minutes, they had taken out more than half the army against them. Soon, there were only two or three left and they scampered back into the mansion.

"I told you it'd work." Four Eyes said to Blondie.

"Are you mad, man? That did not work! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, we got her, didn't we?" He now turned to her, "Hello, Ana. We've come to rescue you."

She had wondered why there was no one stopping her from leaving. She had wondered why there was no one stopping this from occurring.

Well, she didn't need to wonder anymore.

"Hello, Potter, Malfoy. Sorry to interrupt your plans."

**_Authors Note: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Harry Latina who left me a wonderful review last time. Hoepfully, the story got a little better. I tried to make it a little longer this time, and there's only one song at the beginning which you can ignore if you'd like. _**

**_But again, thank you all for reviewing, escpecially HarryLatina for her lengthy one. Feel free to flame me; it only helps (To anyone out there)._**

**_I would like at least two more reviews to continue with this story. There's going to be a few twists coming up but you need to review to see them._**

**_Again, thank you all._**


End file.
